Clay Flowers
by LaikaTheWolf
Summary: Sequal to Forbidden Love, What happens after Hinata's first year in the Akatsuki? Why does Sasuke want her? And will Deidara do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is the sequel to Forbidden Love, its called Clay Flowers! I thank everyone who urged me to write this! Let me know how you all like it! R&R and there will be more chapters!**

* * *

"Deidara!" I Screeched as a kunai flew towards his chest, "watch out!" But it was too late, I watched in slow motion as it hit him in the heart, I screamed as he fell to the ground. "No!" I ran to his side as the battle raged around us. Kunai flew all around me as the Akatsuki battled the Leaf ninja.

"Hinata," he said weakly as I took the kunai out and pressed my hand against his chest, "I'm sorry." He started convulsing then, he was gone.

"DEIDARA!" I screamed as the rain started to fall. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! _PLEASE... Please..."_

I hand shook my roughly from my nightmare, "Hinata," Deidara whispered urgently, "Hinata wake up, you were screaming again." I sat up slowly wiping tears from my eyes, "Are you ok?" He asked concerned, he wrapped his arms around me as I started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Y-Yes," I said shakily, "I-It was t-the d-dream again."

Sasori knocked on the door, "Is everything ok?" He asked peeking in, "I heard screaming." He came in and sat on the bed next to me.

I sniffed composing myself, "Yeah," I said wiping my eyes again, "Just the dream again." I shook my head and stood up, "I'm hungry," I mumbled walking out of the room, I could feel their confused stares in my back.

"Hey brat," Kisame said as I walked into the kitchen. I ignored him and sat down at the table. "What's your problem," he growled. I Glared at the shark looking Akatsuki member. He glared right back.

"Leave her alone," Itachi said quietly sitting down next to me, I smiled thankfully at him and Kisame walked out grumbling. Itachi grinned slightly and poked my head. "You're welcome."

I swatted his hand away playfully, "Nahhh," I groaned, we had become close friends after he saved me from the jail in the Leaf Village. I was like a little sister to him, like how Sasori was a brother to me, he said that I took the play of his brother Sasuke.

"Dream again," he asked getting up and walking to the cabinet. He grabbed two bowls and put water on the stove for ramen.

"Uh huh," I mumbled running my hands through my hair, "I'm starting to get scared 'Tachi," I was the only one who could call him that, "Its been two months now, and almost every night I have the same dream."

"Hn," he sat back down next to me, "It may just be stress, you shouldn't worry about it."

"You're probably right," I sighed, just then Sasori, Deidara and Tobi walked in.

"How are you?" Deidara asked after kissing my forehead, "You have me a little worried, dear."

I grinned lightly as Sasori and Tobi nodded in agreement, "I know."

"Is 'Tachi-Sempai making ramen for Hinata-chan," Tobi asked hopping up and down, we all turned to Itachi waiting for his reaction. He stopped what he was doing and his whole body went stiff, he turned around slowly eyes blazing, me, Deidara and Sasori backed against the wall while Tobi looked at us confused.

"What did you call me," Itachi growled reaching for the kitchen knife on the counter.

Tobi still looked confused, "'Tachi-Sempai?" He lunged out the door as Itachi threw the knife at him, "Tobi's sorry Itachi-san!" He screamed. The knife was lodged in the wall, Itachi walked over to it and removed it from the wall, then he went back to what he was doing without a word. I looked at Deidara and Sasori looked at me and then we all laughed.

"Feeling better?" Deidara laughed wrapping his arms around my waist, I couldn't help but notice the slight hurt in Sasori's eyes.

"Yeah," I said feeling slightly guiltly, "That was funny."

Itachi turned around with two bowls of ramen, "I'm glad someone finds what I do funny." He set a bowl on the table and motioned for me to come eat. I pulled out of Deidara's grip and sat down.

"What about us, Un?" Deidara asked sitting down next to me, Sasori grinned and sat down across from us. "What are we? Chopped liver?"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Make it yourself. I'm not your mother."

"But you make..." A glare from Itachi stopped that statement, I giggled.

Yeah this is a typical day with my new family, but I had a nagging feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong.

"Hinata," Zetzu called from the doorway. I turned to the black and white plant-man. "Leader would like to see you, Sasori and Deidara."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short guys, its kinda of a tester to see how you all like it before I write anymore. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

I yawned as we walked down the dimmly lit hallway to Leader's office. Sasori and Deidara looked at me, "I'm fine," I stated rolling my eyes and yawning again, "I'm just.... Tired."

"If this is a mission, maybe you should stay home, hm" Deidara said quietly, I glared at my over-protective fiance. "I'm just saying, yeah, you haven't gotten alot of sleep and..."

Sasori cut him off, "Drop it Deidara... You're not going to win, so don't even start the argument." Deidara glared at him then sighed in defeat.

I smiled brightly, "Thank you Sasori," I watched his face turned a slight almost unnoticible red. I then felt a twinge of guilt.

We walked into Leader's office, he was sitting at his desk reading a scroll. He looked up and nodded to us.

"I have a mission for you all," he placed his folded hands under his nose, "I want you all to go scout the Suna, and bring back information on thier defences and thir kazekage."

"Hai, sir," we all said together.

"I also want you to stop at the village near here to get your supplies, "he instucted, his spiral eyes somewhat bored, "You all know to go in disguise, he don't need anymore problems."

We all looked at Deidara who looked simply aghast, "What, yeah? Just because the last time we went there I blew something up, doesn't mean..."

I rolled my eyes and cut him off, "For no reason."

"There was a reason, yeah! He gave me the wrong change..." The room was silent, "Oh fine! I'll behave then..."

"Good," Leader said rolling his eyes, "You'll leave in three hours, that gives you some time to pack."

"Hai, Leader-sama," We said before walking out.

"Hinata," Leader called after me.

"Yes Leader sama?" I asked confused. Deidara and Sasori stopped at the door waiting for me, Deidara looked hopeful.

Leader looked at me, eyes enigmatic, "Be careful."

----------------

"I really hate shopping," Deidara was complaining as we walked to get our supplies. The place wasn't crowded but it was still unnerving, we didn't know who would recognise us, and that would be bad.

"Deidara shut up!" Sasori snapped as we walked up to a small stand selling food. While I picked stuff out Sasori and Deidara kept argueing, I had to admit it was a little better than teh art argument they are always argueing about.

I paid the clerk and and grabbed thier arms, "lets go you Immature Idiots!

"Hey." Deidara complained, "We are not immature!" He pulled his hood down further.

"We you two are together you are," I said laughing, "you two are always arguing." We swerved through the growing crowd. "Come on we need to go."

"Finally," Deidara sighed, I punched him, "Didn't Sasori tell you to shut up?" He grabbed me around the waist and bit my neck lightly, I laughed and pushed him away, "Not here," Sasori rolled his eyes and pretended not to care.

"Come on love birds," he shouldered the now full pack, "Its going to take three days to get to the Suna, we have to go now."

Deidara laughed, "Impaitient as always Sasori."

We walked out of the gates of the village.

"Wow," I said teasing Deidara, "You didn't blow anything up!" He glared playfully at me and I stuck out my tounge at him. I looked over at Sasori he was walking ahead of us. I sighed, I hated hurting him, but...

We walked for six hours before we stopped by a small lake, we sat down and got something to eat.

"I want to go swimming," Deidara said turning to me, "How about you?"

I smiled, "Yeah, that sounds fun, what about you Sasori?"

Sasori shook his head, "That's ok, I'm going to stay here," He said quietly, "Just don't be too long."

"'Kay," I said running off to follow Deidara, when I got to the lake I didn't see him.

"Deidara?" I called out nervously looking around, "Where are you?" I still didn't see him and I was getting worried.

"Hey!" I was grabbed around the waist and thrown into the water. I was pulled up a second later by a laughing Deidara.

"You jerk!" I screamed punching him in the face and stomping out of the water. I could feel him run out of the water after me.

"Hey, wait now," he said grabbing my arm, "I was just kidding around.

I pulled my arm out of his grasp, "Well it wasn't fuuny, I was seriously worried about you." I ran over to where Sasori was sitting.

"What happened?" Sasori asked putting down his book, "Are you ok?"

"Deidara was being stupid," I grumbled drying off my hair.

"I see," he said quietly. "But, are you ok?"

I sighed and put the towel down, "I'm ok, it just I don't know what to do."

"It'll get better, now go find him, he's probably beating himself up."

I smiled grimly, Sasori would do anything to make me happy, I just hated that I couldn't do the same for him.

"Yeah, I'll go find him." I got up to go find him, he was sitting in a tree about 100 feet away.

"Hey," I called looking up, "Come down here."

"Come up here," He called back. I sighed and jumped up the tree.

"Are you ok?" I asked putting my arms around him.

He ginned slightly, "I'm such an ass ain't I?"

"Hmm, on occasion." I said kissing his cheek, "But not all the time."

"We need to go!" Sasori called.

"Come on, love." I said taking his hand, "Sasori is getting impaitient."

"As always," he replied kissing me, "Lets go."

* * *

**Sooooo? how did you all like this chapter, short, I know I really didn't know what to write. ^.^'**

**Let me know how you all like it, reviews are needed for inspiration! PLEASE!**


End file.
